songs for love
by Unseen Angel
Summary: Oz returns, and Angel visits with a suprise. B/A and W/O shippers beware, this is strictly B/S and W/T. Along with some A/C, X/A, and someone else... *Warning: character death!* COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun is shining bright over the park, and kids are playing on the jungle gym. Buffy didn't have a care in the world, nothing could ruin the happiness she felt sitting here with her kids, Dawn, and her loving husband…. Spike. 'Wait, the sun is up…' She looked over to see the man of her dream next to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  
Buffy let out a small shriek as she sat up in bed. Dawn came rushing in when she heard it.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Buffy looked around with a dazed, yet horrified look on her face. "Yeah, fine."  
  
"Whatever." And Dawn left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Ever since the day she turned invisible, Buffy had been having dreams about him. 'It's been a week, why won't they stop. Its not like I want to be with him. I mean its Spike for God's sake. He's a freak in love with pain, not me.' She went downstairs to find Willow in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"How you doin' Will?"  
  
"Okay I guess. I'm gonna try to go to classes today and see what I can do to catch up."  
  
"That's cool. Dawnie, you need to hurry up, Xander will be here any sec!"  
  
"I'm right here, no need to yell."  
  
"Sorry, didn't see you."  
  
"I made you some breakfast Dawnie. You want?"  
  
Dawn smiled and thanked her. They all sat down at the table, Dawn ate while Buffy and Willow drank coffee. After a few minutes, Xander came in the front door looking tired. He entered the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and joined them at the table.  
  
"Rough night?" Buffy asked.  
  
"More like rough everything. All Anya talks about is the wedding. I don't want to complain because I love her, but man can't she think of something else for a while?"  
  
They all kind of nodded in silent agreement to his question. Anya did seem to be over doing it some with the preparation. Dawn looked at her watch and told Xander it was time to go. They said their good byes and left. A few minutes later, Will excused herself to go to class. Being alone, Buffy laid her head on the table and slowly fell asleep. Again she dreamed….  
  
  
  
Spike took her hand and got on one knee. He looked up at her with love in his eyes and said the words she always waned to hear.  
  
"Buffy, will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. She started to cry as she said, "Yes."  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to take her in his arms. He kissed her, and when they broke apart, she saw all of her friends there. And she wept tears of joy.  
  
  
  
Buffy woke and her cheeks were wet. 'Damn him, he invaded my life, my dreams, and now I am dreaming of marrying him. He's going to pay.' She stood and wiped her face as she left the house in a rush to the graveyard. 


	2. the turntable

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike placed the needle on the turntable and familiar soft fuzzy sound of the record filled the airy crypt. After a few seconds, The Guess Who's song American Woman started to play and he sang along. On the table in front of him was Buffy's school picture from her sophomore year of high school, and he appears to be singing to it. When Buffy walked in though, he didn't notice. So, she stood and watched the performance.  
  
When the song finished, the needle on the table moved and Spike changed records. From her point of view, Buffy saw that it was a Bad Company album. When the song Feel Like Makin' Love came on, she moved further into the shadows so not to be seen yet.  
  
Again, when the song ended, the needle on the table moved. And again Spike changed records. This time, thought, she didn't see which one he put on. Since he still hadn't seemed to have noticed her, she made no attempt to make herself known. 'He's so cut when he does this. Don't think that, it's bad. He's bad and you don't think of him that way.'  
  
Spike, on the other hand, had noticed her the minute she entered the room. Since she didn't seem to want him to know she was here, he made a plan. 'She thinks she can fool me, I think not. I can't wait to see what she says about this song.'  
  
"This one's for you, luv." He said as the soft fuzzy sound filled the room yet again.  
  
The soft instrumental music of Frankie Valley and The Four Season's song Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You took place over the soft fuzzy sound of the record. And he sang…  
  
" You're just to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
  
I want to hold you so much  
  
At long last love has arrived  
  
And I thank god I'm alive  
  
You're just to good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off you  
  
Pardon the way that I stare  
  
There's nothing else to compare  
  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
  
There are no words left to speak  
  
But if you feel like I feel  
  
Please let me know that it's real  
  
You're just to good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you."  
  
At the end of the instrumental break here in the song, Spike whipped around and sang his heart out to Buffy, who had moved out of the shadows during the beginning of the final performance.  
  
" I love you baby  
  
And if it's quite alright  
  
I need you baby  
  
To warm a lonely might  
  
I love you baby  
  
Trust in me when I say  
  
Oh pretty baby  
  
Don't bring me down I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby  
  
Now that I've found you stay  
  
And let me love you baby  
  
Let me love you  
  
You're just to good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
  
I want to hold you so much  
  
At long last love has arrived  
  
And I thank god I'm alive  
  
You're just to good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
I love you baby  
  
And if it's quite alright  
  
I need you baby  
  
To warm a lonely night  
  
I love you baby  
  
Trust me when I say  
  
Oh pretty baby  
  
Don't bring me down I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby  
  
Now that I've found you stay  
  
And let me love you baby  
  
Let me love you!"  
  
For the final time that day, the needle moved off the record. Silence filled the main room of the crypt, as the two lovers stared at each other. Finally, Spike broke the silence.  
  
"Didn't think I'd see you?"  
  
She couldn't speak, so she shook her head.  
  
"Figured as much." He paused. "Let me love you baby." He whispered one last time.  
  
Buffy heard and moved across the room. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said the one word that would change their lives forever.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two kiss passionately as he lowers her to the ground. 


	3. dawn's little secret

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that afternoon, Spike and Buffy were in his bed sleeping. The sheet draping over them barely covered them, but it was serving its purpose. Spike woke first and turned Buffy over in his arms, careful not to wake her up. 'She never gets any sleep any more.' And there they stayed, Buffy sleeping and Spike watching her. About an hour later, she stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Mmmm… Hello." She said and smiled into his chest.  
  
"Hello to you to, luv."  
  
He kissed her and then she snuggled closer.  
  
"I really should go someone might start to wonder where I am."  
  
She started to move, but he caught her around the waist and slid her closer. He kissed her lightly.  
  
"You're not going anywhere yet, luv." He said and kissed her harder.  
  
"No, no where yet." She agreed with a mischievous smirk and kissed him back.  
  
The front door to the Summer's residence opened and Dawn walked in. She put her stuff on the floor of the foyer and walked into the family room. With a look, she saw no one was around.  
  
"Buffy?" she called. No answer. "Huh. Guess she went out."  
  
Dawn walked over to the phone and dialed the Magic Box. Anya answered, "Hello! How can I help you?" she asked sounding very overly happy.  
  
"Hey Anya, it's me. Buffy isn't around is she?"  
  
"Nope, why?"  
  
"No reason." She said and hung up.  
  
'The only other place she could be is Spike's, but why would she go there? I don't know, but I'll go check.' With that, she walked out the front door.  
  
It was close to sunset when Dawn reached Spikes crypt. She heard something and jumped in the bushes. When she looked up, the door to Spikes crypt opened and Buffy came out followed by Spike. Once out, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. Dawn couldn't hear them, but she clearly saw her sister, the Slayer, engage a lingering and passionate kiss good bye. She left quickly and decided to question Buffy about it later tonight.  
  
When the two broke apart, Spike spoke.  
  
"You really have to go now."  
  
"I know I just don't want to end this day yet."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"But I --"  
  
He cut her off, smiling mischievously. "Meet you in an hour. We are going to the Bronze."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, 'we', the 'we' as in couple. See you then, Slayer." And with a kiss he went inside.  
  
"Damn, he always gets me." With that she rushed off to be ready in time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic that I have posted. Let me know how I did, and if I should continue the story. Thanks for the r/r.  
  
Unseen Angel 


	4. the return

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Ok, I have decided to post my very first fan fic as the rest of the story. It you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please r and r. hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cautiously, Oz walked into the Bronze. He hadn't been here since he left town a few years back. He was looking for someone, but didn't expect to find her. "She was so smart. She probably left this place already," he thought. Being what he was, he could smell familiar things. When Oz picked up the scent, he made his wat over to the table where the lone Slayer sat.  
  
Buffy looked up expectantly as he walked over, but looked disapointed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" she asked without looking up.  
  
"Wow. Not the kind of welcome I was hoping for, but it will have to do."  
  
"Oz?" she looked up. "Oh my God, Oz! Is it really you?" She jumped up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Now that's more like it." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you kept your paws off my girl." someone said form behind.  
  
"Spike." She turned, wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Hi."  
  
"Hi. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh. It's Oz. Yuo remember him right?"  
  
"I know your name from somewhere." Oz said. "I know, you're the guy..." the anger started to show.  
  
"Oz not now. Spike's a changed man. Plus, if you hurt him, I'll kill you myself. Buffy joked.  
  
Oz calmed visibly, but not emotionally. "So, how are things in the old Sunnydale?"  
  
The three sat and talked for hours. The two of them got the entire scoop on what Oz had been up to. While Oz was the first to hear of Buffy and Spike's new thing. They then ventured to tell him of Buffy's death and resurection.  
  
"I hate to interupt this little reunion, but it's getting close to flame time." Spike said.  
  
"He's right. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Not really, I was going to - " he was cut off.  
  
"Then it's settled, you're staying at my palce. Everyone else does."  
  
The three left the Bronze and went to Buffy's in Oz's van. 


	5. buffy's

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Ok, I have decided to post my very first fan fic as the rest of the story. It you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please r and r. hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once inside, Buffy grabed some pillows and blankets from a closet and helped Oz with the couch.  
  
"Everything's the same. Help yourself to the food in the fridge. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Nope. Just fine. Thanks."  
  
"Ok. I'm gonna go on up to bed. See you in the morning." Buffy and Spike went up stairs to her room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Come here." Spike said and they began to kiss.  
  
When Buffy broke the kiss she said, "We can't do this tonight. Not with Oz downstairs." When she saw the look of disapointment on his face she added, "But you can stay tonight. Can't you?"  
  
"Yeah, if we cover the windows soon. I'm startin' to get warm."  
  
"Done." She went and closed the blinds on the windows. Then she went to the closet to change into some pajamas. She turned to see Spike taking off his shirt.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When Buffy returned, she closed the door, shut out the lights, and joined Spike under the covers. He wraped his arms around her and they were quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"They don't know how lucky I am to have you. I couldn't see my life any other way." Spike said in a whisper.  
  
"I feel the same way." Nothing else was said, for both had fallen asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Buffy got Spike back to his place without much damage. When she got home, there was a note from Oz.  
  
*reading note* Hey. Going to look for a permanent place to stay. Be at Bronze later. Oz  
  
She was sitting in the kitchen when Willow got home. Will walked over to the fridge and took out a drink. She walked back over and sat next to Buffy.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey. How was your night?"  
  
"Interesting. Long fight. You?" she lied.  
  
"Difficult. Stayed up all night doing research the hard way." She looked around, "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"With dad. Remember he called and they left yesterday afternoon. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired. I'm going on up to bed."  
  
"Oh, we're going to the Bronze later. Comming?"  
  
"Sure." She went upstairs to sleep. 


	6. the bronze

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Ok, I have decided to post my very first fan fic as the rest of the story. It you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please note the rating change! Please r and r. hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, at the Bronze, Buffy and Will sat waiting for Xander and Anya. They waited for a few minutes until Xander said someting from behind them.  
  
"What's so bum? This is fun night, lets have fun." He pulled Willow onto the dance floor and eventually she gave in and cheered up.  
  
About an hour later, Oz walked into the building. When he saw her, he almost fell to the floor. "She's still here," was all he could think. Buffy saw him first and said to Will,  
  
"I think that guy's checking you out Will."  
  
"No, couldn't be."3  
  
Oz made his way over to the table and stood behind them silently, listening to her. "It's like I'm meeting her for the first time. And falling in love all over again." he thought. A few minutes later he made himself known.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?"  
  
Willow turned and stsrted to say no, when she saw who it was.  
  
Then, "Oz? Oh my God, Oz! What are you doing here? I thought you were gone." She jumped up and gave him a big hug.  
  
He hugged her back and asked, "What about you? What are you still doing here?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Fine. I decided it was time to come back."  
  
"Okay. How about that dance?"  
  
The two walked away to the dance floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wanit, was that... that was Oz!" Xander said finally realizing who that was. He saw the look on Buffy's face and asked, "You knew didn't you?"  
  
"Well, maybe. I ran into him last night and let him crash on the couch until he finds a place to stay. That's all."  
  
"I remember Oz." Anya said, "He's the guy that - "  
  
Xander cut her off. "Yes, but we're not going to mention that, are we?" He asked his wife-to-be.  
  
Over on the dance floor, another song started. But it wasn't just any song, it was one that Oz had written for her.  
  
"I would'a thought they had gotten rid of that by now." he said shyly.  
  
"Yeah, i guess so."  
  
"So...uh...do you still wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips and they continued to dance slowly.  
  
"Well, that's a new development." Xander obsreved.  
  
"Yes, it is." Tara said, who had obviously just shown up. She didn't stay, because she left in a hurry. 


	7. secrets

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Ok, I have decided to post my very first fan fic as the rest of the story. It you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please note the rating change! Please r and r. hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the song finished, Oz and Will made their way back to the table. Willow sat down and Oz stood beside her. Barely visible is their hands interlocked under the table. About an hour later, someone unexpected showed up.  
  
"Well, look who's back in town." Spike said casually.  
  
"Shut up Spike." Buffy said, annoyed.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." he taunted and helped himself to a seat.  
  
Buffy made a rude remark that caught Oz's attention.  
  
"But I thought," he started but stopped short at the looks they aimed his way. "Oh."  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink." Buffy said as she stood and walked away.  
  
"And I'm through waisting time with this bunch."  
  
Buffy didn't go to get a drink and Spike didn't leave. She made her way under the stairs and he found her there. They began to kiss, and when she broke away for air she spoke.  
  
"I thought you couldn't come?"  
  
"Change of plans." He kissed her, "Can I con over tonight?"  
  
She kissed him back. "No, Will and Oz will be there."  
  
"Then come to my place. Little bit's out of town and Red can take care of herself."  
  
"I don't know..." she hesitated.  
  
He kissed her hare. "You're comming and that's final. Now go tell your buddies that you're going to patrol. I'll meet you outside."  
  
They kissed once more and went their separate ways. When she reached the table, she saw (to her suprise) that Willow and Oz were gone.  
  
"They left to go talk and dance."  
  
"Oh," she said. "I'm gonna go patrol. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Anya and Xander said in unison.  
  
Buffy walked outside and took Spike's hand. Together they walked the streets to his place. "This is nice. I've never just walked with someone before." Spike thought. He took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. While her arm snaked around his waist. 


	8. suprise!

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Ok, I have decided to post my very first fan fic as the rest of the story. It you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please note the rating change! Please r and r. hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They reached his place and, once inside, they began to kiss. It was light at first, but became intense fast.  
  
"The bed, not here." He picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
They were lying in bed a few hours later when there was a knock at the door. They ignored it and continued to lay in each others arms. The knock came again, louder this time.  
  
"I'd better get that. Just a minute!" he said as he got out of bed and put some pants on.  
  
He opened the door and was shoved aside. He said a few things Buffy couldn't make out, and then returned to her. Spike threw some clothes on the bed for her and reached for his shirt.  
  
"Put these on, sweetheart. We have guests that won't go away."  
  
"Let me get rid of them then." She said after she put her pants on, and slid into his shirt. She kissed him and turned to climb the ladder after she buttoned the shirt.  
  
"Okay," she said without looking up. "Who are you and what do you -"  
  
"Buffy?" she was cut off by and eerily mysterious, but oddly familiar voice.  
  
She stopped short, a little startled. 'Oh, crap. He can't know. He's not aloud to know. What is he thinking? What am I going to say?' A beat later she spoke.  
  
"Angel. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," the vampire replied.  
  
"Hey! Can we come - Buffy." Cordelia said from the door, with Wesley behind her.  
  
"What is this? A party? Bloody hell, can't anyone get some quiet time around here?" Spike said as he walked over to Buffy.  
  
Cordy and Wesley made their way over to Angel just as Gunn made it to the door pushing a stroller. With Fred behind him carrying the diaper bag. Buffy threw Angel a questioning look.  
  
"Oh, you don't know. Buffy this is Connor," Angel said, "my son." 


	9. talking

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: If you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please note the rating change! R and R, hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, at Buffy's house, Oz and Willow are sitting on the bed in Willow's room talking.  
  
"So, where did you go this time?"  
  
"No where really. Just up and down the coast. Didn't stay in one place very long."  
  
"Cool. So," she ventured, " are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Silence. "At the moment, no. How's Tara?"  
  
At that, she started to cry, he took her in his arms and held her. For hours he comforted her while she told him everything and anything about how she screwed up.  
  
"Shh, shh. It'll be alright." He said into her hair.  
  
"How… how do you know?"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"More than anything. I can't live without her… "  
  
"Then you'll get back together. I promise." They sat for awhile. Then, " I should go to bed." He started tog get up.  
  
She stopped him, "No, stay. After giving up the magick I haven't been able to sleep. I -"  
  
"Okay. Just let me… I'll be right back. You go ahead and go to bed." She nodded and he left.  
  
When he returned, Oz was wearing flannel pants and an old tee shirt. He was carrying a blanket also. As he climbed onto the bed, he stayed above the covers. Using the blanket for warmth.  
  
'As much as I love her, I know she dosen't love me that way. She'll get Tara back, even if it's the last thing I do.' With that thought, he slept. Hoping to keep his promise the next day. 


	10. the call

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: If you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please note the rating change! R and R, hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Spike's, they were still in silence.  
  
Buffy spoke first, "Your son?"  
  
"Yeah. There was this whole prophecy thing about me and Darla. We didn't know what to make of it until she showed up on the doorstep pregnant. Darla staked herself so he could live." Angel paused at the looks on Spike and Buffy's faces.  
  
"Well, the woman finally did something royal with herself. I say someone should -"  
  
"Spike." Buffy silenced him and he threw her a look.  
  
She watched as Cordy bent and picked up Connor. Buffy couldn't stop staring as she brought him over.  
  
"Can I?" she asked as she held out her arms for Cordelia to place the baby there.  
  
Buffy stood there, slightly rocking, as she held him. 'He looks so much like his father. He's even got those dark, brooding eyes…'  
  
She looked to Cordy, "He's beautiful."  
  
"Yes, he is." She said lovingly as Buffy handed him back. She made her way to Angel, who leaned over her shoulder to rub Connor's belly.  
  
'They look like proud parents.' Buffy thought. 'Wait, are they -' her thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing.  
  
Everyone was looking around until Angel said, "Oh." He reached into his pocket and answered his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" he listened, "Okay, I'm on my way. Give me about two hours though. (pause) I'm in Sunnydale. If I'm coming, I got to go. (pause) Alright. Bye." With that, he left.  
  
Cordelia handed Connor to Wesley and went after him.  
  
"Hey. Wait." He stopped. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I… I just have to go. This might help Connor and I'll do anything for him. You know that."  
  
She stood and returned his gaze. Slowly she reached up and kissed him. When she pulled back she said, "Be careful." Then left.  
  
Two hours later, Angel pulled up outside a Los Angeles prison. Inside, he found Faith waiting for  
  
him in street clothes. They smiled, but said nothing. He signed a form and they left. In the car, an hour later, Angel spoke.  
  
"So, you're out."  
  
"Yeah. Good behavior. So they say."  
  
They were silent.  
  
"How is everyone, and why are we going to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Well…" he started the long story as he pulled into a motel parking lot. Angel had checked in earlier, so they went strait to a room. "So, we're there to protect Connor." He finished with a sigh.  
  
"So, you have a kid."  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna rest. Do what you want. We leave at sun down."  
  
"Ok." 


	11. pathetic

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: If you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please note the rating change! R and R, hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Spike's, Buffy is down below talking to him.  
  
"I have to take them to my place. They can't stay here, not with a baby."  
  
"Then let me come with you. I can't help anyone by staying here all day."  
  
"I would but -"  
  
"They don't… wait… can't know about us. I get it. You're ashamed of me." He looked her right in the eye.  
  
She held his gaze. "Never. I would never be ashamed of you. We'll tell them tonight, once Angel gets back we won't be able to hide."  
  
"Then let me come, I can help and you know it. Please, Buffy, let me help."  
  
"You're pathetic." She sighed and shook her head, "but God help me… okay. Go and wait. We'll be there soon."  
  
"Thank you." He kissed her. "Bye luv." He left.  
  
Buffy followed after. Upstairs, she found Cordy, Wes, Fred, and Gunn sitting around waiting. They looked up when she entered.  
  
"Okay, we're going to my place. We'll go from there." With that, she left. Still wearing Spike's shirt.  
  
"So, that's the girl with the funny name?" Fred asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go. We don't want to lose her." Cordy said and they left.  
  
Once she got everyone in and situated, Buffy went to look for Will. In the kitchen, she found a note.  
  
*reading note* Your dad dropped Dawn off and we're at the Magic Box if you need us. Be home later. Willow.  
  
Below that, Spike had written something.  
  
*reading again* See you there, luv. Spike.  
  
She sighed and went to the living room. Again, they looked up as she walked in.  
  
"We're going to the Magic Box."  
  
On the way inside, Buffy said she had something to do and for them to make themselves at home. She went in and down to the basement unnoticed. Once there, she looked around.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Someone grabbed her from behind, she sighed and leaned back into the embrace.  
  
"Mmmm… hello."  
  
"You're so tense, luv."  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Them loosen me up." 


	12. long time no see

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: If you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please note the rating change! R and R, hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back upstairs, Cordy and Fred walked in. Anya stopped counting the money and looked up.  
  
"Hi. How can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, we're looking for Buffy." Fred said.  
  
While this was going on, Xander and Will had come from the back room. He stood there, staring in shock at the stroller at Cordelia's side.  
  
"Cordy? Is that…" he asked  
  
"Xander?" she asked in wonderment.  
  
They smiled at each other and hugged. Then, she hugged Willow. Fred was introduced and they discussed Xander's engagement to Anya. After a few minutes, there was a banging noise coming from the basement.  
  
"What is she -" Xander was cut off when the door opened and Wesley and Gunn entered. "Hey, Wes. Long time no see."  
  
They shook hands and Wesley introduced Gunn. Now, most of the Scooby gang and the Angel Investigations crew, all sat around the table normally used for research and talked about Connor. Again, there was a banging noise summing from the basement. No one said anything about it. 


	13. help

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: If you recognize this, let me note that it is mine. I originally posted on a different site. Please note the rating change! R and R, hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside, the sun was setting. Angel and Faith checked out of the motel and finished the last leg of their journey. When they reached their destination, Angel headed towards Buffy's. When they got there, Faith found Willow's note and the two left for the Magic Box. Once there, Faith hesitated going in.  
  
"What if they don't believe that I've changed?"  
  
"If they don't, I'll make them."  
  
"I don't know… " she stalled.  
  
"You got to face them sometime. You can't hide forever."  
  
Reluctantly, she gave in. he held the door open and they entered. Everyone looked up and took a double take when they saw who he was with. Faith turned around, but Angel shook his head. Sighing she turned.  
  
"I know you guys are still upset with me, but I want to show you that I have changed. So, please believe me when I say I'm sorry and that I want to help." 


	14. thank you

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Comments anyone? Hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As this was going on, Buffy and Spike were preparing to go upstairs. They were dressed and looking at each other in an awkward silence. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. All the while not breaking eye contact.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time, pet."  
  
"No, thank you for teaching me."  
  
"I'm not following, luv."  
  
"After Riley, I didn't know what to do with myself. My heart was broken again and I didn't think I would ever love anyone else. I was wrong." She paused to look at him. She kissed him and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Come on, let's go upstairs and face the firing squad." She kissed him again, took his hand ad went upstairs.  
  
Before anyone could respond to Faith, Buffy and Spike entered. They were holding hands and she was still wearing his shirt from earlier. Together, the two walked to the table. Spike stood behind Buffy with his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Guys, I have something to say." Before she could tell everyone, Xander and Angel launched themselves at Spike. 


	15. anger

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. Comments anyone? Hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two knocked him to the ground, but Spike easily threw Xander off. Angel, on the other hand, was not that easy. He had Spike in a headlock by the time Buffy was forced to take action.  
  
"Buys!" she yelled and they both stopped immediately. "Let him go." Angel did as told and Spike smirked, but stopped at the looks that were thrown at him. "You two were acting like three year olds a minute ago. Angel, if you don't knock it off your going home. And you -" she paused her lecture and stared at her boyfriend, "I need to talk to you."  
  
She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the training room. Buffy slammed the door and locked it behind her. Everyone was staring at one another in utter shock when the bell on the door rang and a young girl walked in. She looked around and saw familiar faces, but some she didn't recognize. Her eyes finally landed on Angel.  
  
"Angel." She stated with venom in her voice.  
  
"Dawn." He replied. 


	16. unforgiving

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Comments anyone? Hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
In the back, Buffy was lecturing Spike. He sat silently as she talked.  
  
"I can't believe you! Finally, I tell you I love you. And what do you do five minutes later?! Fight with my friend and ex. How am I supposed to trust you now?" she stopped with a sigh.  
  
He approached her slowly. She had her back to him and he cautiously put his hands on her waist. All of Buffy's rage fell away as she leaned into the embrace. Spike kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She moaned slightly.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
She turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and held his icy blue gaze in hers. "I love you, too."  
  
They kissed, and like always, it heated up fast. Spike laid her on a pile of practice mats, without breaking contact. When the back door opened, neither one of them saw Faith walk in. She stood there watching them. But when Spikes hand did something that had them both moaning, Faith couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Damn, B. Never thought you had it in ya'!"  
  
They both stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Faith. Spike sat up and pulled Buffy into a loving embrace. He whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle. The sight made Faith sick to her stomach.  
  
"Look B-er-Buffy, I want to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've done to your friends and family, and you. I'd like to try to prove myself worthy of your friendship and trust. I know it could take awhile, but I'm willing to wait."  
  
Buffy stared at her at a loose for words. But the look on her face made everything all to clear. 'She'll never forgive me for what I did. B'll never say it out loud, but I can see it. It's written clear as day on her face.'  
  
Faith turned and stormed out of the room before Buffy found the words to say. When she saw Faith was gone she sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Spike. He accepted and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
Her arms went around his waist as she leaned into the embrace. 'Why couldn't I just be a normal girl, with a normal life and normal friends?'  
  
She didn't know she had spoken aloud until Spike leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Because you deserve something special, and this life you have is special."  
  
A few minutes later, the two lovers made their way back to the front. Buffy saw that Faith was gone and didn't know where she went. They sat at the table and the Scoobies, new and old, began to discuss the matter at hand.  
  
On the other side of town, someone was knocking on Tara's apartment door. She glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was eleven. 'Who could be here this late?' she opened the door to see the one person she'd hoped never to see again.  
  
"Oz?" 


	17. more talking

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Comments anyone? Hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We need to talk." He said as greeting.  
  
"Okay. Come in." she moved aside and let him enter. They went to the living room and sat down. "What's up?"  
  
"It's Willow. She loves you, and being apart is breaking her heart. When you add the pain from the loss of magick, well… it's killing her."  
  
"Oz, I love her more than anything. You both know that, and it kills me to see her like in pain. But I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her for what she did."  
  
They sat in silence, both unable to talk. Just thinking about what was said. All of the sudden, Oz started to shake. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He felt the wolf before it showed and he used all of his strength and self-control to say one syllable.  
  
"Run."  
  
Tara understood immediately what was happening and bolted, leaving the door open. Then, Oz/wolf jumped up and gave chase.  
  
Back over by the Magic Box, Xander was walking in one of the numerous alleys. 'Where is she? Think Faith. What would she do?' Then he saw her, sitting on the side of the road. She had something clutched in her hand and was mumbling to herself.  
  
Cautiously, she approached. "Faith?"  
  
She whipped around, startled to see him of all people. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Snuck out and decided to try and find you. What are you doing?"  
  
"Something that should have been done a long time ago." She revealed a gun that had been clutched in her hand.  
  
"Faith -" Xander started.  
  
"Maybe now she'll forgive me." With that, she placed the gun at her head and put pressure on the trigger. 


	18. silver bullet

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Comments anyone? Hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't do it." When she didn't respond he continued. "I love you. Don't do it, for me. Stay and let me love you."  
  
She stared at him unsure of what to do. The silence was broken by someone shouting for help.  
  
"That's Tara." Xander said as Tara ran up and hid behind him.  
  
Oz/wolf came running up, and Faith moved faster that ever before. There was a loud bang, then silence as Oz/wolf fell to the ground whimpering.  
  
"Only trust a silver bullet." Faith muttered before she broke down and started crying. Xander had never seen her like this, and rushed over to her. Pulling her into a hug for comfort.  
  
Tara made her way over to where Oz had landed. He was going to die, no question. But at the moment he was still fighting for life. She sat next to him and took his hand. He was shaking and blood was oozing from the hole in his chest.  
  
He struggled, but he managed to whisper, "Lover her… for me." Oz took one last breath and was gone. He looked pained even though the pain had left him.  
  
Just then, Willow, Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Anya, Wes, Cordy, and Angel arrived at the scene. They had heard the gun shot at the shop and cam as fast as they could. Fred and Gunn had stayed with Connor.  
  
"What happened? Is everyone -" Buffy was cut off.  
  
"Oz?" Willow rushed to his side, checking his pulse. "Is he… " She couldn't bring herself to sat it, even though she knew it was true.  
  
Tara shook her head and watched her love cry over the man next to her. He had been Will's first real love, and he still meant a lot even though they broke up. Slowly, Tara took her into her arms and held her.  
  
'I loved him. Hell, I still love him. He's gone, and he's not coming back. Oh God, Oz is gone.' 


	19. love

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Comments anyone? Hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anya was standing on the sidewalk open mouthed. Not caring about the dead wolf, but in shock of what she saw. Her fiancé holding Faith as she wept. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) she also heard what they were talking about.  
  
"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Faith asked.  
  
"I might've been 17, but do you really think I would sleep with someone, then try and save them if I didn't care for the person?"  
  
"No one's ever told me they loved me. Not even the mayor. But Xander, I don't know if there can be anything between us. You know how I am with relationships."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm willing to work at it… if you are. Oh, and no strangling this time either." He chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I -"  
  
"Shh. It's okay. Are you willing?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
They leaned close, about to kiss when something hit Xander. He turned and saw Anya standing there. 'Oh, shit.' Xander thought.  
  
"I can't believe this. You told ME that you loved ME. Well, Alexander Harris, you can go to hell." She stormed off and was never heard from again. 


	20. epilogue

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Comments anyone? Hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two years later, everyone was at the Magic Box. Xander and Faith had been married for six months. Buffy, Dawn, and Giles (although still in England) owned the shop. Sort of a family business. Willow and Tara were back together and talking about adopting a child.  
  
Oz had been buried where Buffy had previously been laid to rest. His tombstone simply said:  
  
Daniel "Oz" Osburne  
  
1980 - 2002  
  
Between guitars and wolves,  
  
He managed to protect the  
  
World.  
  
Only the Scoobies, new and old, showed up for the ceremony. To this day, Willow still visits his grave with a rose once a week.  
  
Anya disappeared that dark night. She packed a few things of importance and left. They got a letter from her a few weeks later, giving the shop back to Giles. He, in turn, gave Anya's ownership to Buffy. Allowing her to quit her job at the DMP.  
  
'And through all this, she has managed to get here.' Giles thought as he drove the familiar streets. 'The happiest night of her life.' He stopped the car and got out.  
  
When the familiar jingle of the door got Buffy's attention, all she could do was wonder who is was. Everyone was already there.  
  
"Giles." Buffy spoke first.  
  
"I'm not late am I?"  
  
"Nope, just on time."  
  
"Alright people, lets get this show on the road." Faith announced as she walked in the room.  
  
They made their way to the door of the training room. Buffy stopped and turned to him.  
  
"I love you, Giles. You were the best father anyone could ever have."  
  
"And I love you, for being the best daughter anyone could ever have."  
  
She leaned up and gave him a hug. Then turned away and they continued into the next room.  
  
There were few people there. Angel, Cordy, and Connor were up front. Gunn and Fred were off to the side. Wesley and Tara were sitting behind Spike. To one side of the minister there was Dawn, Willow, and Faith. On the other was Spike and his best man, Xander. 'Who would've guessed they would actually become friends,' Buffy thought.  
  
Buffy took Giles' arm and they walked down the aisle towards Spike. When they reached him, Giles kissed her cheek and sat next to Connor. Everything was a blur from that point until they said those two undenying words of love, "I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Spike kissed her, and they turned towards their friends. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. William Summers."  
  
Everyone clapped and smiled. Giving the congratulations. The chairs were moved aside and Dawn went to retrieve her stereo. Spike gave a small nod and music began to play. Buffy looked at Spike. He held out his hand and they began to dance.  
  
"You didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, I did. You're the one who wanted it. Remember?"  
  
"That was almost five years ago. I -"  
  
"Shh. Luv, we aren't getting into a fight. We've only been married an hour."  
  
Buffy was silent, but snuggled closer as they danced.  
  
Across from them, Xander was dancing with his wife.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"And I love you. Xan, there's something I gotta tell you." Faith said.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
She leaned close and whispered, "We're going to have a baby."  
  
He was stunned. 'Baby, me, dad.' He thought. Then he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"When?"  
  
"About seven months."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He pulled her close and they danced.  
  
After a couple songs, everyone gathered around in a group for a picture and a final toast before the newly weds left. As they moved together, Buffy pulled Xander aside.  
  
"Congratulations, Daddy." She whispered.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Do you really think she'd keep that from me?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Tell everyone. It'd give ya'll something to talk about while we're gone."  
  
He nodded and they stood in their spots. Giles started the camera and then stood next to Dawn. The camera flashed and everyone moved apart. But before Spike could drag Buffy out, Xander cleared his throat.  
  
"Guys, there's something Faith and I need to tell you. It might not really be a good time, but Buffy said to do it." He moved over to his wife and put an arm over her shoulders. "We're gonna have a baby."  
  
Spike was the first to talk, "Congratulations whelp. Never thought I'd see the day." They shook hands.  
  
Willow hugged Xander. Dawn, Cordy, and Fred all hugged Faith. Giles, Angel, Wes, and Gunn shook Xander's hand. After about five minutes, Dawn looked around the room.  
  
"Where's Buffy? And Spike?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Everyone looked around and saw that the newly weds must have slipped out while they were talking. Tara and Willow said their good byes and offered to walk Dawn home. She accepted, hugged Xander and Faith, and then left. Angel, Cordy, Connr, Wes, Gunn, and Fred left shortly after.  
  
The three left stood in silence. Finally, Faith asked the question the had been haunting both her and Xander's thoughts.  
  
"Giles, has a slayer ever had a child before?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"Well, could she -"  
  
"He." Xander interrupted, but Faith glared at him.  
  
"What if they're different?"  
  
"The only thing to do is wait and see. I hate to say it, but that's all there is to say. I should get going. Lock up?"  
  
"Sure thing." Xander said as Giles left.  
  
He turned to Faith and saw the look on her face.  
  
"What if they take her away?" she asked weakly.  
  
He knew all to well who she was referring to. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to either of you."  
  
He took her in his arms and felt her tremble. As Xander rubbed Faith's back, he felt his shirt dampen. In all the years he's known her, and with everything she's been through, this is only the second time he's seen her cry. 'Nothing will happen to you or our baby, I promise with my heart and soul.'  
  
They stood like that for awhile, neither knowing what the futrure was bringing. Some may say nothing bad, but than again this is Sunnydale. The mouth of hell.  
  
THE END 


	21. Q and A

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Comments anyone? Hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am in the process of writing a sequel to the story. For those of you who asked why they were at Spikes, I don't know. I just started writing and to have them show up there seemed to make since and it kept the story flowing. Again, thank you for taking the time to read and review this story, and I hope you will read the next part when I upload it. 


End file.
